borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakk Hive
The Rakk Hive is a gigantic alien quadruped with four pearl-like eyes and a number of holes spread across its back. The holes are home to flights of Rakks, which themselves will swarm to attack anything that gets near the Rakk Hive. The hibernation cycle of a Rakk Hive lasts much longer than that of the other species on Pandora. They are visible in their dormant state by their exposed backs protruding above the ground while most of their body remains submerged. Unlike the Trash Coast Rakk Hive they will not awaken, however flights of emerging Rakks will still provide a danger to be mindful of. Combat The Rakk Hive moves very slowly, so keeping your distance is fairly easy, as well as highly recommended due to its powerful stomping attack. It can also spit explosive balls of corrosive acid at the player. These balls simmer and steam on the ground where they land for a VERY long time, so don't let yourself get pinned into a corner Throughout the battle, the Hive will shake itself to release a swarm of Rakks from the holes on it's back. These are either white Defender Rakk or yellowish Kamikaze Rakk. These are unique to the battle with the Rakk Hive. Defender Rakk behave just like most other Rakk in the game, flocking together and dive bombing the player until they are killed. Kamikaze Rakk are smaller and behave in a similar way, but will explode when they die and use this against their targets in a brutal suicide attack. Due to the number of Rakks that frequently spawn, it is possible to get easy Second Wind kills and thus, stay alive for the whole fight. Killing them when they are close will so help provide a steady supply of ammunition literally raining out of the sky and a nearby tent containing some lockers and chests full of ammunition can be similarly helpful. The Rakk Hive's critical hit locations are the four bulging eyes and the mouth-like facial orifice. Sustained attacks on each of the eyes will cause them to burst. The Rakk Hive has proven to be quite vulnerable to fire, so equipping incendiary elemental tech weapons and fire artifacts can be a a valuable strategy. A rocket launcher is also very effective if you use it to fire at the head, and a shotgun, SMG, or combat rifle will take care of the frequent Rakk flights. thumb|300px|right http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSv0aSudmNU Notes Unlike other creatures in Borderlands, the Rakk Hive will leave a solid corpse behind when it is killed. This has been known to trap characters directly in its path where it falls, forcing the player to save and exit without being able to scrounge for loot. The Rakk Hive can also fall on top of chests in this location, blocking off access to that source of post-battle resupply. Rumors Due to the ability to obtain the Rider sniper rifle only during this mission, it has been rumored that by using the weapon to "shoot the eyes out" with the Rider while fighting the Rakk Hive will unlock an easter egg. This rumor has been debunked as false and untrue. However, the Rider's red text is a direct and overt clue to the Hive's weak spots. Shooting each of its eyes until they are put out does yield critical hit damage. Trivia *Little has changed in the Rakk Hive's appearance from the original version of Borderlands prior to change in art direction. *The Rakk Hive will continue to breathe after being defeated and its organs can be seen still moving through the gaping hole that appears in its side. The carcass can be climbed for a better view at this heaving mass. *The Rakk Hive was the first boss to be publicly revealed for Borderlands, appearing in certain promotional videos before the game's release. *The Rakk Hive has a secret, comical attack if attacked from the rear for a period of time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdGHVFTU1-k *The Rakk Hive's mouth has been compared, for the sake of laughter, to a woman's genitals *Although the Guardian Angel says that fighting the Rakk Hive will be one of the greatest challenges in the game, it is actually one of the easiest bosses by simply shootng out its eyes. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses